Happy Crazy Mother's Day!
by averageteenhunger
Summary: “Oh my god, Mom, what did you do?”, tribute to all the moms out there


**Summary: **"Oh my god, Mom, what did you do?", tribute to all the moms out there

**Disclaimer**: Me no owny, okie dokie?

**Note:** btw, The Uchiha clan is alive and no Itachi is not Psycho.

* * *

A rather busy day was what the whole town of Konoha was experiencing! Well, I guess there is a reason for that! Its may 11, what else could be important on that day but Mother's day? Right?, This is the day we show our mothers how much we love them, by giving them gifts, taking them to shops, buying every little thing they want, cooking for her, cleaning the house, keeping her relaxed and stress free! oh, and I really don't want to forget the part wherein…She gets to do anything she wants and wants you to do! And this my dear readers is where our story starts!

"Mom…I don't want a pink shirt, okay?"

"But…but..Sasu-chan…" Mikoto gave her son the cutest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

Sasuke looked at his mom and thought 'God, I didn't know my mom can use that against me'

"Argh, Fine!...geez mom, where'd you learn that?" Sasuke was referring to her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, that?...well, Sakura-chan taught me! And I must say, it's quite powerful, your Father ALWAYS falls for that trick!" Mikoto giggled to herself.

Sasuke was left aghast, 'Sakura taught her that?! And Dad fell for it too?' He chuckled at the thought.

"C'mon now Sasu-chan, Haruka-chan and Sakura-chan are waiting for us, let's not be late alrighty?" Mikoto dragged her son across the busy mall. Fan girls were staying away from him, because come on! Mikoto Uchiha, his mom, was one overprotective mother; she didn't want her dear 'Sasu-chan' to be trampled and the temper she has could rival Sakura's.

"Hn, Why did you take me? You could've taken nii-san instead!" Sasuke groaned and whined.

"Oh, Sasu-chan! You said that you would take me anywhere for Mother's Day! And besides, Ita-chan would take me shopping tomorrow for a late Mother's day gift!"

"Shopping?" Ah, the dreaded word entered his mind. 'Good luck nii-san'

* * *

"Haruka-chan!"

"Mikoto-chan!"

The two moms embraced each other in a bone crushing hug, they were best friends come on. They both sat at a chair inside the café they were in. Sasuke saw his girlfriend Sakura and approached her.

"Hey, Sak"

"Ohayou, Suke-chan" Sakura gave him a peck on the cheek and Sasuke situated himself beside her in front of both their mothers.

"Mom, Mikoto-san, what would you want to eat? Suke-chan and I are going to order now." Sakura asked both their moms.

"Stawberry pan cakes and milk shake!" Both Haruka and Mikoto said.

"Man, Your Mom sure is Hyper." Sasuke commented.

"Hah, So is your mom." Sakura said back and they both chuckled

After the two ordered they came back with two orders of strawberry pancakes, one blueberry muffin, hash brown, two milk shakes, one Cappuccino, and black coffee.

"C'mon Sasu-chan! Say Ah…" Mikoto was trying her hardest to make Sasuke eat a piece of Pancake.

"Mom…I don't wanna…" Sasuke spoke but was cut off as the piece of pancake was shoved in his mouth.

Both Sakura and Haruka laughed at the scene, its not every day you see Uchiha Sasuke being fed by his mom, right?

"Suke-chan, You have some syrup in your lips." Sakura said as she wiped it off with a piece of tissue.

"Aw, So cute!" Haruka and Mikoto Commented. Sasuke and Sakura sweat drop at their Mother's behavior.

"So, Where do we go next?" Haruka asked the others.

"Oh! Oh! I saw this thing inside the mall, they were dancing in this pink and blue thingy, can we try it Sasu-chan! It looks really fun!" Mikoto was jumping around.

"Sak, is she talking about DDR?" Sasuke asked his girlfriend quietly

"Wooh! Really? I think it was called, DDP? Or was it DDF?" Haruka added.

"Yup, I think that's what they mean. Bummer." Sakura said

* * *

"Yay! Sasu-chan! I won!" Mikoto was screaming aloud.

Sasuke was shocked, I mean, his MOM beat him in DDR! And it was on the expert level! My god, what has the world come to? Spectators were struck agape, Sasuke Uchiha was the best in DDR, and today, his Mother brought him down to second place!

"Kura! Why does this piece of machine not work anymore?" Haruka was complaining to her daughter

"Oh my god, Mom, what did you do?"

"Well, it said that I have to punch this thing in the middle and it shows how strong you punch, but after I punched it flew to the wall."

"Sak, isn't that the same machine you played that flew to the wall after your third try?" Sasuke asked Sakura

"Yeah…my…mom beat my record."

Again, Spectators were staring, Sakura Haruno held the strongest punch in town even if she's a girl, She made the punching game look so easy, and here she was beaten by her own mother!

"Aw, I didn't even punch that hard! Anyway, did I win?" Haruka jumped up and down.

"Yes mom, you did." Sakura said gloomily

Yes Everybody! Mikoto Uchiha and Haruka Haruno Whipped their Son and Daughter's ass in both their games! That, again is something you don't see every day!

"What do you guys want to do next?" Sasuke asked the girls

"Ice cream!" Mikoto, Haruka and surprisingly Sakura screamed. And they all walked out of the game area inside the mall, leaving their audience in the dust.

"Ne, Haruka-chan, after this I have to go, Fugaku comes home around this time and I haven't cooked dinner yet." Mikoto said sadly

"That's okay, I have to go too, Ikichi goes home too around this time." Haruka answered.

"Aww…and I wanted this day not to end!" Mikoto exclaimed."Anyway, I got to go! Bye"

"Yeah, me too!bye" Haruka went off

* * *

"Suke-kun, did they just left us?"

"Hn, I think so."

"Wanna go drag racing?"

"Sure." The two left to go Drag racing. The two didn't notice two people behind the bushes.

"Ne, Haruka-chan, let's try Drag racing next time, okay?" Mikoto whispered.

"Haha, sure Mikoto-chan." And they both disappeared behind the bushes.

…

…

…

…

…

**OWARI**

* * *

**Me: **just something crazy I thought of…So pretty please don't kill me.

**Sasuke: …**

**Sakura: **Omg! Sasuke-kun! Is that the pink shirt Mikoto-san wanted you to wear?!..its so cute!

**Me: Ahahaha**…it has a picture of a cookie! It even has the words 'me want cookie!'

**Sasuke: **Shut up.

**Sakura: **its kinda cute but I think it would look better on gaara-kun.

**Sasuke: **this shirt is MINE damnit!

**Me and Sakura: Fine**, fine you can have it!...read and review please!! Oh and…

**Me, Sakura, Sasuke: **HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO YOUR MOMS!


End file.
